His Ears
by Kalira of the flames
Summary: Kagome has always been fascinated with Inuyasha's ears but she always held herself back . . . Until one night . . . One-Shot


*Disclaimer* I do not own Inuyasha  
  
~His Ears~  
  
I was six. Souta had just been born and I was extremely unhappy about it, so my mom got me a cat. Real bright idea.  
  
She got me a calico I named Buyo. I was fascinated with cats when I was small. Actually anything fuzzy that I could cuddle up to held my attention.  
  
I practically attacked Buyo when I first saw him. I didn't let him walk on his own for two days straight He's been skittish around me ever since.  
  
Anyways in the dream I was petting the kitten for the first time, traumatizing the poor furball, and then I realized that it was just a memory or something. Because I could remember when Buyo got older, and the part the fat cat inadvertantly played in my destiny. Just thinking about Buyo sent me into thinking about Inuyasha and suddenly I was there.  
  
I was in Fuedal Japan again. He was leaning against the tree, his pale hair swirling a bit in the breeze.   
  
No. He wasn't leaning against the God Tree, he was pinned to it like when I first met the hanyou. I was on the limbs reaching up to pet his ears.   
  
I kept thinking evilly, he's pinned there, he won't be able to stop me. I'll get to play with them as much as I want!   
  
But I couldn't reach them. I was too short and the God Tree was just bobbing in front of me in space. It was getting farther and farther away. I wanted to cry out in frustration, but I woke up.   
  
~*~  
  
It was nighttime in the fuedal era and I was in my sleeping bag with our newly aquired fox demon Shippo curled up next to me.   
  
Damn! I thought to myself. So close!   
  
I look up into the trees in the dark forest with purpose. I finally spot what I'm looking for and smile sinisterly.   
  
There was my target.  
  
A certain silver haired companion of mine was asleep in a tree not far from my sleeping bag.   
  
Fairly low to the ground too.   
  
I was suprised. Inuyasha hardly ever slept, he always kept watch at night.  
  
Then again I couldn't blame him. We had had a pretty rough battle the day before.   
  
Shippo was very little help against the giant praying mantis. That's to be expected because he's still so young. His fox fire's not very strong yet.   
  
I wasn't much help for that matter either. I'm still working on my aim with a bow. Its coming along, but I'm still not a great shot. So Inuyasha had to do the brunt of the work for the shard in its left mandible.   
  
He hadn't gotten too badly injured but I guess it tired him out.   
  
I looked up at Inuyasha again. He's so peaceful when he's sleeping. It takes years off.  
  
He's not always defensive and insulting. He actually seems quite peaceful and content. Right now, he almost looks like the child I saw reflected in the pond when we fought the unmother. I wish he could be happy all the time.  
  
Then, his ears twitched.  
  
My eyes widened marginally as I fell into a sort of trance.  
  
I've always been fascinated with Inuyasha's ears, but I've been careful not to let him notice me staring at them. I've become good at controlling myself. There have been quite a few close calls.   
  
But right now, I have to touch them or I'll die of deprivation. They're so cute . . . and furry . . . and they move . . .  
  
Before I know what I'm doing, I've pushed the fox kit aside and come to the foot of his tree. They're so close.   
  
But I can't.   
  
What if he wakes up? I'd be mortified! Not to mention his embarassment. I've just gotten him to trust me a little. If he knew I wanted to pet him . . .  
  
AWWW! They moved again!  
  
All inhibition is gone as I seemingly float towards his branch.   
  
I stroke the sleeping boys hair out of my way a little and reach my prize.  
  
They're as soft as I remembered. I play with them a little seeing how close I could put my fingers to them before they flick.   
  
I think I'm in heaven. This is so much fun. I need to get another cat or something. Just to be able to play with his ears. Buyo's so mean, running away from me when I want to pet him.  
  
My attention is back on Inuyasha as he huffs in frustration in his sleep at the annoying 'bugs' that keep going near his ears. I hold back a giggle at the little pout on his face.   
  
Tiring of my game I get to the real fun. Oh happy day!   
  
I start scratching around the base of his ears working my way up to petting them. So cute and fuzzy, fuzzy and cute.  
  
I almost crack up when he starts making little happy dog sounds. I really should have brought a tape recorder or something for blackmail usage I think to myself happily.   
  
I'm lost for nearly ten minutes. I love petting his ears!   
  
I really don't want to go, but I run the risk of him waking up so I stop abruptly and shimmy down the tree.  
  
I got away with it scot-free! I think happily. Almost to my sleeping bag and-  
  
"You couldn't resist could you?"   
  
I know I'm going to see a silver haired dog-boy smirking at me up that infernal tree.  
  
So I don't even turn around. "Sit boy!"  
  
I hear a satisflying thump and go back to bed happily curling up with the still sleeping Shippo.   
  
Yup. Definately need another cat.  
  
~~~  
  
Another one-shot. I thought it was a cute idea. Please Review. 


End file.
